Power Rangers: Digi Force
by shadowfax1991
Summary: When the Digi-destined fail to defeat MaloMyotismon and are flung back to the beginning, where they're forced to oppose the forces of evil with the power of the digieggs to become; the Power Rangers: Digi Force


Chronomon Paradox

The 6 DigiDestined faced off MaloMyotismon as he started to convert the world into darkness,

"Your two worlds will unite in darkness" he boasted "then they shall be both mine",

Nearby, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode slowly got to his feet "that's never going to happen" he announced,

"And why not?" replied MaloMyostismon,

"Because we're going to stop you" "once and for all" said Shakkoumon and Silphymon as they rose up to continue fighting,

"You fools, you think you can defeat me?" asked MaloMyotismon and the earth above him slowly became more shrouded in darkness "your pitiful light is no match for my darkness, and now it consumes the world"

"Not for long" Davis called out, Imperialdramon took this as a sign to attack,

"_Positron Laser" _Imperialdramon fired a beam of white and purple energy at MaloMyotismon but it was blocked when MaloMyotismon's right shoulder's head opened up to block the attack with darkness, this created a shockwave of light that everyone had to shield their eyes from and it repelled the attack, knocking the DigiDestined and their DNA Digimon away.

"your all fools to think you can defeat me, for I have a new power" he boasted as his left shoulder opened up to reveal a glowing white crystal "thank you for the gift Chronomon" he laughed as his body distorted and disappeared, the DigiDestined picked themselves up,

"What happened?" asked Davis, looking at the spot where MaloMyotismon disappeared from,

"No idea" said Cody who walked up to Davis "and who's Chronomon?" he asked

"Chronomon" repeated T.K. "Chrono…..oh, I think he has something to do with time, I have a bad feeling I know where Myotismon is going guys"

"Really, where?"

"well Yolei, it's not as much whereas it's more of a when" he replied "I think he's gone back in time to the point where you guys first got your Digimon" he pointed at the three Digimon who were starting to turn into data.

**Power Rangers: Digi Force Theme (Tune of Power Rangers Megaforce)**

_**Di, Gi, Force, Power Rangers Digi Force!**_

_**Go, Go Power Rangers,**_

_**Go, Go Power Rangers,**_

_**Rangers Forever, Digi Force United Together!**_

_**Di, Gi, Force,**_

**[Guitar Instrumental]**

"**Davis"**

"**Cody"**

"**Yolei"**

"**T.K."**

"**Kari"**

_**Digi Force!**_

_**Go, Go Power Rangers,**_

_**Go, Go Power Rangers,**_

_**Rangers Forever, Digi Force United Together!**_

_**Di, Gi, Force, Power Rangers Digi Force!**_

**Theme ends**

The three Digimon slowly degenerated then spit into 6 individual Digimon; Veemon, Wormon, Hawkmon, Gatomon, Armadillomon and Patamon,

"Davis" cried Veemon, obviously in pain from slowly digitizing into data "help us"

"Veemon, hang in there, we'll try and fix this" Davis cried back

"Right" T.K. agreed "but first we need Chronomon"

"did someone mention my name?" asked a voice behind them, they all looked and saw a massive white bipedal bird, blue head feather-looking ribbons, red lines over his body, on his chest was a red circle that nearly covered it, and he looked like he was wearing red and purple pants,

"Greetings DigiDestined, I am Chronomon, as the highest level Digimon in existence I protect time with my Holy Flare"

"Whoa, then you can help us with our Digimon" asked Kari,

"I'm afraid not, in order to do so, you 6 need to heed the advice of an old adversary" said Chronomon as he opened his palm, an orb floated above it showing Endigomon from their time in Colorado, "_go back, to the beginning"_ came the words before the orb disappeared,

"We must, go back, in time?" asked Cody, sounding confused,

"correct" replied Chronomon before opening a time gate "now go" the DigiDestined were swept up into the gate and down the stream of time, when;

"guys look!" cried Kari, pointing at Ken, they all looked over and saw that he was staring at his left hand, Davis gasped as he realised that it was now covered in a black glove, then white and blue pants slowly materialised onto his legs,

"no, no, guys, get away from me, all of you, stay away" shouted ken, trying to distance himself as more familiar clothing started to slowly appear on him, Davis frowned, knowing he'd hate himself in the morning, but he pushed Ken into the time stream as his transformation back into the evil Digimon Emperor completed.

The others stared in shock "Davis" Cody started

"I….I had to do it, Ken would've if it were any of us" Davis replied, a tear running down his cheek,

In a sudden burst of light, they all appeared before the hidden temple of courage,

"Hey I remember this place, it's where I first met Veemon" said Davis,

"Yeah that's right" said T.K. "maybe the method to save our Digimon is inside" the others nodded in agreement and went inside, at that very moment, their Digivices reacted to something,

"Hey, maybe there's a Digiegg in here" exclaimed Cody, this made them all speed up the pace, but upon reaching the main chamber, they found nothing "so much for that"

"It's ok Cody" Yolei said, reassuring him, leaning on the wall, she felt it shift before a door opened up behind the where the DigiEgg of Courage once stood, they all stepped inside when torches lining the walls flared up revealing the place to be a command centre of some kind,

"Whoa, this is freaky, I never knew the Digiworld had a place like this" stated T.K. looking at a nearby console "but I'm sure Izzy would help us out"

Just then, they heard a sound down a corridor, they all looked towards it as the figure of Chronomon approached, "Chronomon? Why are you here?" asked T.K.

"Because, I am the guardian of this hidden base" he explained

"Uhhhh, would you mind telling us what this place is?" Cody asked,

"Of course, this is the hidden temple of the Digimon Rangers, a group of five DigiDestined kids who could merge with the DigiEggs to become warriors themselves" Chronomon explained, "they also commanded massive DigiZords" he continued, clapping his hands, the torches on the wall went out and industrial lights came on, revealing a massive underground hanger with giant robotic versions of the first armour Digimon they their DigiPartners had become; Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon.

"Whoa, cool" Davis exclaimed seeing them, he approached the Flamedramon machine and placed his hand on the head, but received an electric shock "ouch, what was that?"

"A recognition system" said Izzy's voice "I see that you've all found the hidden base" he then appeared before them,

"Whoa, Izzy, how long have you been here?" Asked T.K.

"About 3 days, fixing this place up hasn't been a breeze" he replied "but with Chronomon and other Anti-Digimon Emperor renegade Digimon it has been easy"

"That sounds great and all, but why are we involved?" asked Cody,

"it's very simple" Izzy explained "because MaloMyotismon travelled back to this era in time, he'll make Ken Reconquer the digital world, thus eliminating you all as he does, but if we make you Digimon Rangers to combat him and his plans, we can remake the future you all know"

"But first we need a few things" said Chronomon as 5 Guardromon approached "first we need your D-3's and D-Terminals".

Davis looked at his friends and all five of them reluctantly handed their Digivices and mini-computer's over to the machine Digimon,

"next we need you to come this way" he said next, leading them to what looked like a VR Training Station "here, you'll learn how to fight like the Original Digimon Rangers",

T.K. was the first to step up to his VR Helmet, he was followed by Kari, then, even though he was trying to impress her, Davis, next was Yolei and finally Cody, they put on their VR helmets and the program started,

"That'll take a while, in the meantime, I'll reconfigure the Digivices and D-Terminals and upload the Henshin software to enable the Morphing Process" said Izzy,

"And I'll get to work on the Zord's Gattai Systems" said a nearby Datamon.

Meanwhile at an unknown location, Ken, Arukenimon and Mummymon watched the view screen of Ken's Control Spire advancement,

"Oh Dearie, Is it just me, or does the Emperor look slightly tense?" Mummymon asked, Arukenimon bowed her head,

"Hmm, yes, he seems somewhat distracted" she replied, she looked at Ken "something wrong my Emperor?" she asked,

"I thought a saw a Digimon energy signature here" he explained, pointing at the spot where the DigiDestined had appeared "but it vanished as soon as it came"

"Shall we send some Ninjumon There?" Mummymon asked,

"Yes, and send Monochromon out with them, for a little extra strength" Ken replied

"As you wish" they both replied, bowing to him before departing,

"Oh and Arukenimon?"

"Yes?"

"You go as well, for that 5 hair trick you have, just in case of any trouble" ken said as he started laughing maniacally.

Back at the base, the DigiDestined were finishing learning about how to operate their new DigiZords when what sounded like an Air-Raid Siren blared, instantly ending the VR programs,

"DigiRangers, the Emperor might've detected you" said Chronomon, pointing at the view screen, a Monochromon flanked by what looked like hybrids of Shurimon and Ninjamon approached,

"What are they?" asked T.K.

"Ninjumon, Ken's personal soldiers, built from the data from every martial-art based Digimon in existence" Izzy explained,

"I say we go out and beat them, hard" suggested Davis,

"Agreed" said Cody,

"If they find this base, the Digital World is in peril, I'm in" said Kari,

"Right behind ya" said T.K.

"Perfecto, we're all in agreement" exclaimed Yolei "let's go kick some Digi-Butt"

"Wait, you'll need these" said Chronomon as the Guardromon handed the D-3s and D-Terminals back "these are now reconfigured into your new D-Morphers; you should know how to use them from the simulator, good luck".

Outside, Arukenimon and the Ninjumon slowly walked up to the spot the Digimon Emperor had indicated, but they were then attacked by the DigiDestined from both sides,

"Grr, Ninjumon, destroy them" she said as the Ninjumon swarmed the DigiDestined, they all ducked, weaved, countered, they even used the terrain for attack and defence, Davis and Kari were fighting back-to-back until she was knocked aside,

"Kari!" Davis looked around and saw that the others were having a hard time against the Ninjumon also "everyone, fall-back!" he shouted, doing a spinning jump to a clear area and was quickly joined by the others.

They stood before the hoard of Ninjumon who were positioning themselves into good attack stances and positions, Davis looked at the others and they nodded back at him "Everyone Ready?!" he called, "ready!" the others replied, all brandishing their D-3s and D-Terminals, choosing the desired DigiEgg and holding the top of the D-3s to the side of their D-Terminals "BioArmour!" the 5 called before pulling back their arms and thrusting their D-3s forward "Energise!" they finished, completing the morph call.

_Davis thrust his arms down and his body burst into flames, the DigiLine of Agumon to WarGreymon appeared before him before Flamdramon himself, when he appeared, his blue body disappeared, leaving the flame patterned armour, the chest plate clamped itself over Davis' chest, the knee guards attached to his thighs, the foot armour retracted the claws and attached to Davis' feet as boots, the hand armour attached to Davis' hips as weapons, the flames over his body faded into what looked like red spandex, his head however was left for the Head armour which attached and reformed into a helmet that had the horn as decoration running down the middle, "DigiRanger Fire; Ready" he announced._

_Yolei thrust her arms down and her body was consumed by wind, the DigiLine of Biyomon to Garudamon appeared before her before Halsemon himself, when he appeared, everything but his head armour disappeared which, in turn, multiplied to 5 individual parts, three without wings, two attached to her feet making boots, another two, along with one with wings, attached to her hands as the wings swung around to her wrist, the wind dissipated into what looked like pink spandex, her head was left for the remaining head armour which attached and was reformatted into a helmet with a visor in the shape of the head armour wings, "DigiRanger Wind; Ready" she announced._

_Cody thrust his arms down and his whole body turned to stone, the DigiLine of Tentomon to MegaKabuterimon appeared before Digmon Himself, when he appeared, everything but his arms, feet, chest, back and head disappeared, the chest and back attached to Cody's upper body, the feet attached to create boots, the arms attached, the drills of the arms folded back to his elbows, the rocks over his body shattered, leaving what looked like yellow spandex armour, his head was left for the head armour that attached and reformatted into a helmet that had a drill for decoration, running down the centre, the armour also made him grow 'till he was a similar height to the others, "DigiRanger Earth; Ready" he announced._

_T.K. thrust his arms down and his whole body was consumed by yellow light, the DigiLine of Patamon to MagnaAngemon appeared before Pegasusmon himself, when he appeared, everything except the head, body and hoof armour disappeared, the hoof armour attached to his feet and arms to create boots and gauntlets, the body armour attached to his chest, the light faded leaving a yellow and white spandex-looking armour, his head remained unchanged for the head armour that attached and was reformatted into a horse themed helmet with Patamon wings decorating the side, "DigiRanger Hope; Ready" he announced._

_Kari thrust her arms down and her body was consumed by pink light before Gatomon and Angewomon appeared before her before Nefertimon herself, when she appeared everything but the head, body and front paw armour disappeared, the paw armour attached to her hips as weapons, the body armour attached to her chest, the light faded leaving pink and white coloured spandex-like armour, her head was left for the remaining head armour which removed the face, attached and was reformatted into a helmet based around an Egyptian headdress, the face re-attached to her left arm for a shield, "DigiRanger Light; Ready" she announced._

Davis stepped forward as the Ninjumon looked uneasy from the transformation "Now 5 will make one against Evil" he announced they restruck their morph poses,

"Power Rangers: Digi Force, United Together!" they said in unison as 5 unison explosions appeared directly behind them, first in the ranger's respective colours, then in a massive combined fireball, Arukenimon growled

"Ninjumon, Attack!" she commanded, the Ninjumon charged towards the DigiRangers who struck their battle poses and charged as well, Davis leaped over the Ninjumon and attacked from the centre, Kari and Yolei attacked the left flank, while Cody and T.K. took down the right,

"time to heat things up" said Davis placing his hands together as though he was praying before opening them outward "Fire Rocket!" a volley of fireballs shot out from his palms and struck the Ninjumon, digitising them, Cody was the first to see this, he thrust his arms forward and the drills moved down to his hands,

"Rock Crackin'!" he shouted, driving the drills into the earth and opening up a crevice that the charging Ninjumon fell in to.

Kari and T.K. were now fighting back to back "ready Kari?" T.K. asked,

"When you are" she replied, the two of them joined hands and ran towards the Ninjumon, they ran in opposite directions as a golden rope appeared, joining their palms, "Golden Noose!" they said in unison, running around the Ninjumon, tying them up, they then stood side-by-side as T.K. cupped his hands and thrust a blue energy ball into the sky and as Kari united her thumbs with the fore finger of her other hand and expanding it into a green rippling screen,

"Star Shower!" shouted T.K.

"Rosetta Stone!" shouted Kari, hundreds of white stars fell upon the Ninjumon and several Gravestone-shaped projectiles shot from the green screen at them, digitising them in an instant,

Yolei kept jumping back to avoid the attacks of the Ninjumon before doing several backflips to gain distance, she composed herself then spun herself around creating a whirlwind,

"Tempest Wind!" she shouted, having the whirlwind charge towards the last of the Ninjumon and swept them up in the strong winds and threw them around, a few even missing Arukenimon, she growled as the DigiRangers charged at her,

"You're next Arukenimon" shouted Kari,

"I don't think so, Monochromon!" Monochromon blast through a nearby rock formation and charged at the DigiRangers,

"Uh oh, looks like we'll need our weapons this time" said Davis as he grabbed the Flamdramon claws from his hips and united them together, the centre claws extended and combined, "Flamdramon Sword!"

"Right" said Yolei, nodding at Davis, she thrust her right arm forward and the wings on her gauntlet swung forward "Halsemon Crossbow!"

Cody thrust his arms forward and the drills at his elbows swang around on a pivot and attached to his wrists, two control leavers unfolded and he grabbed them "Digmon Drills!"

T.K. clanged his gauntlets together and pulled them apart, a staff appeared from between the two, he then took it, spun around once spinning the staff around with him "Pegasusmon Bo-Staff!"

Kari attached the paw armour to her arms and thrust them out, four claws a foot long shot out from the gauntlets, and she then did a single backflip, slashing the air in the process "Nefertimon Battle-Claws!"

They charged at Monochromon who charged right back at them "Volcanic Strike!" it shouted, unleashing a barrage of fireballs, Kari jumped to the front and positioned her left arm out so that the face shield she had was facing Monochromon,

"Egyptian Shield" a barrier of pink light expanded and blocked the attack, Davis and Cody leapt over her and struck Monochromon with their weapons with no effect,

"Dang it, I forgot it has amour like a tank" said Davis,

"No problem" said Cody as he drove his drills into the earth "Rock Crackin'!" a crevice opened up and only succeeded in tripping up Monochromon as Yolei and T.K. attacked,

"Eagle Eye Strike!" shouted Yolei, she fired off two dual shots from her crossbow gauntlet,

"Spinning Star Shower!" shouted T.K. as he spun his Bo-Staff around rapidly, stars flew out at Monochromon, but both attacks didn't affect it.

Monochromon knocked them away with its tail, throwing Yolei and T.K. into a tree and a bolder respectively, causing sparks to fly from their suits, Davis, Cody and Kari ran over to them,

"You guys ok?" asked Kari,

"We're fine, but that was painful" said T.K., Davis turned and faced Monochromon,

"ok dino-boy, it's go time" he said, charging at Monochromon with his sword ready, Monochromon charged back at him, Davis cried out as his whole body burst into flames "Fire Rocket Blade Strike!" he shouted, bringing his sword into a slashing pose and they passed each other without any sign of any damage until Monochromon's Dark Ring started to crack.

"Garr, time for my Five-Pronged Sprit Needle" said Arukenimon as she pulled 5 hairs from her head and threw them at Monochromon, when they struck its body they were absorbed and it started glowing as he appeared to Digivolve, however he became massive,

"Uh-oh" Davis activated the communication feature on his Morpher "uh Izzy, we have a big problem",

"So I've noticed, the DigiZords are ready, just say what you need to say" he replied,

"Got it" said Davis as looked at the others and nodded.

"Digi-Armour Zords arise" the rangers called in unison, back at the base, Izzy monitored the screens as the five DigiZords Digitised one-by-one, a village at the base of a volcano started to quake as the volcano started to erupt, the various Fire Digimon looked up and saw the massive Flamedramon Zord rise from the crater and fly off towards the battle area, in a nearby mountain range, various Flying Digimon flew away from the peak of the tallest as the massive Halsemon Zord flew from the summit, at a Gotsumon village, the inhabitants scattered as the Digmon Zord burst from a nearby cliff and dived underground, disturbing some tunnelling Drimogemon, in a Holy Digimon Temple, the Pegasusmon Zord slowly trotted out, spread its wings and flew off, in a nearby desert area, the Nefertimon Zord rose from its Sphinx hiding place and flew off, uniting with the other zords as they approached the battle zone.

They all looked up and saw the 5 Zords approaching,

"Wow, aren't they magnificent?" Yolei commented,

"They sure are" replied T.K.,

"Guys? what's more important, admiring our zords or saving the digital world?" Cody asked,

"Point taken, let's do it!" announced Davis as they teleported into their respective Zord cockpits, Davis spotted two sockets and placed his D-Morpher parts into them, as did the others and the Zords activated fully as they faced the Massive Monochromon.

Monochromon roared loudly and charged at the 5 zords, the Halsemon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon Zords charged at it from the sky, but Monochromon shot out three fireballs from its mouth, damaging them, the cockpits around Yolei, T.K. and Kari sparked as their zords crashed,

"Digmon Rocket Drills, fire!" the 4 hand and nose drills of the Digmon Zord flew towards Monochromon, but they were easily deflected and it charged at the Zord, and rammed it hard, sending the Zord and Cody flying,

"hey dino breath" taunted Davis, making the Monochromon turn towards the Flamdramon Zord, "come get some" Monochromon roared and charged, "servos; armed, stabilisers; online" Davis said as he did a quick check of his systems as Monochromon approached him, Davis pushed the controls forward and the Flamdramon Zord's arms flew out and caught the charging Digimon by its horn.

"Guys" he shouted into the comm "use this opportunity to get its ring" the 4 other Zords quickly recovered and attacked quickly while he had it still,

"Halsemon Eagle Laser Cannon" the Halsemon Zord's wing sides opened and fired three laser bursts,

"Digmon Rocket Drills, fire!" the 4 hand and nose drills of the Digmon Zord shot off towards its target,

"Pegasusmon Star Bombs" the Pegasusmon Zord flew over and flapped its wings hard a single time and dropped star shaped bombs,

"Nefertimon Anti-Gravity Strike" the collar of the Nefertimon Zord glowed green and loose rocks and boulders shot off towards the target dark ring,

All attacks hit dead-on, causing the Monochromon to rear-up, making Davis seize the chance to attack the ring,

"Flamdramon Flame Shot" the arms aimed at the dark ring and let out a jet of fire causing the ring to shatter and the 4 spirit needles to eject from Monochromon's body and digitise, causing him to return to his normal size,

"Digi-Rangers, the day is won" said Davis,

"The day is won? Seriously?" asked Yolei

"I like it" said Kari "it's simple, and it means what he wants it to mean"

"If you say so" said Yolei.

A few minutes later, the DigiDestined went back to the temple, enthused about their recent win,

"Congratulations on your first victory today" said Chronomon "but it's not over, the future ahead sees many challenges and failures that you'll all have to overcome"

"Whatever the challenge, we'll be ready" said Davis, putting his fist out to start off a circle fist-bump, the others joined in along with Izzy,

"Power Rangers Digi Force, Forever" the 6 of them said in unison, thrusting their hands over their heads in a victory fist-pump, Chronomon chuckled to himself, seeing a bright future with these kids.


End file.
